The Pipsqueak and the Mechanic
by DarkMastermind317
Summary: Ed returns to Rizembol to get his autmail fixed and has a week of vacation. Winry finally has a chance to tell Ed her true feelings but will they be returned? Rated M for later chapters hint hint Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**The Pipsqueak and the Mechanic**

**Greed: This is another one of _my _fanfics. Actually, it was Killa Pats idea, but since he's mostly likely getting ass fucked in jail right now, I'm taking over his account. If you don't understand the jail thing, then read a Roy and Riza Story, go to the last chapter, and scroll down to the end when Killa Pats rambling.**

**-laughs maniacally-**

**Greed: Anyway, this is _my _first EdWin romance fic. Actually, it's my first romance fic period, but who gives a shit? **

**Martel: Greed, hurry up and come back to bed.**

**-Martel tugs on Greed and starts dragging him out of the room-**

**Greed: Gotta go. Time to please the girl.**

**Summary: Ed and Al return to Rizembol for an automail tune-up. Winry is overjoyed that they're home for a full week because she now has a chance to tell Ed her true feelings. But will Ed return them?**

**Disclaimer: No! Neither me or Killa Pat own FMA. Because if I owned it—**

**Martel: Greed shut up and make love to me…**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

I sat in my room staring out the window. It had been two months since I had last seen Ed, and that was too long. Even though we were almost always fighting I missed him. I actually wished that he would get into fights more so he could come here more often. I sat in a black miniskirt, and my black tubetop staring out the window.

"Winry", came the voice of grandma.

"What?", I asked her turning around.

"I've just gotten a letter for you. It's from Edward", Grandma said.

She left the letter on my bed and then left the room. As soon has she was gone I ran to the bed and practically ripped up the envelope to get to the letter.

_Dear Winry,_

_I have some good news. Mustang let me come home, this time for a full week. And I need another tune-up. By the time this letter gets to you my train should be pulling in._

_Edward._

That meant that he was on his way right now! I hurriedly pulled on a white tee shirt and pulled my hair into a ponytail. _"Now might be my only chance to tell him how I feel about him", _I thought to myself. I had developed a crush on him last year, and that crush, had grown into something more. I looked out the window. Ed and Al were walking up to the front door!

I couldn't remember being this nervous about a boy. And since Ed and Al were the only boys that I really knew, this was quite interesting.

"Edward, you've grown some", Grandma said from downstairs.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway. Suddenly my legs wouldn't move and I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach.

"It's good to see you Aunti Pinako, is Winry here? I need to get my automail fixed", Ed said.

I didn't hear the rest. I ran back into my room and shut the door. _"Why did you do that Winry?", _a voice in my head told me. _"Because the man of my dreams is standing downstairs". "Don't you mean outside your door?", _the voice said.

Suddenly I became aware of knocking. I got up and opened the door. Ed stood in the doorway. Pinako was right, he had grown. He was going to need extensions for his automail.

"Hey Winry", Ed said to me, "I don't see your wrench anywhere".

"Well I'm not mad at you yet", I said back to him jokingly.

There was an uncomfortable silence between us before Al entered the room.

"Winry it's good to see you again", the walking suit of armor said.

I hugged him warmly. But that was kind of hard considering the metal that made up his armor was cold.

"Don't I get a hug too?", Ed asked.

"I could try, but your too short for me", I said jokingly.

Ed's face turned the color of a tomato.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SPECK OF DUST SO SMALL THAT NOT EVEN AN ANT CAN SEE?", Ed yelled angrily.

I smiled. Some things would never change.

"Come here silly", I said embracing him in a hug.

My shirt was a little too small for me and revealed just a little bit of skin, and I felt Ed's automail rub against it. I was surprised to find that I liked the feeling of it.

"Well, let's get your automail fixed", I said to him.

--- --- ---

I had just finished with Ed's leg extensions and was taking measurements for his arm. I had taken off my T-shirt and was in my tube top.

"Hold out your arm", I said to him.

He did what I asked him to do and I picked up my tape measure. Has I bent over to measure his arm I tripped over his leg and landed in his lap. I realized that our faces were very close. I wanted this to happen so much, I brought my face closer to his—

"Brother",

And Al came into the room. I quickly got off Ed's lap and stood up. If Al could've he probably would've widened his eyes to the size of dinner plates at the sight before him.

"Brother, I came to tell you that dinner will be ready soon", Al said quickly and then running out of the room.

Again, there was an uncomfortable silence between us.

"Um, I'll finish up on your arm later", I said before leaving the basement.

"_Winry why didn't you just kiss him?", _a voice in my head said. _"I don't know. It was the prefect moment until Al walked in", _I thought to myself. _"You should've kissed him anyway", _my inner voice said. _"Just shut up", _I thought to myself has I put my shirt back on.

"Dinners ready!", Grandma called from downstairs.

I nervously walked downstairs and sat down has far away from Ed as I could get. Which happened to be next to Al.

"So Edward, how does the new leg feel?", Grandma asked him.

"It feels great. Winry did a great job", Ed said and I felt my cheeks redden.

"Thanks", I somehow managed to say.

After dinner I went back up to my room. I changed into my nightgown and hoped that Ed wouldn't come in to say goodnight. Unfortunately, he did, just has I was about to get into bed.

"Winry, are you alright? You've been acting kinda strange", Ed said to me.

"I'm fine Ed. Just stressed that's all", I said back to him.

Ed took a step forward. "Winry what happened between us? You're acting all weird around me".

"We're still friends Ed", I said to him. Though I knew that I wanted so much more than friendship.

Ed took another step towards me, "Winry I know something's wrong. You haven't even tried to hit me with your wrench".

I chuckled lightly. "I must've forgotten".

I became aware of his hands on my waist and that our faces were an inch apart. I took control of the moment and closed the gap between us. Ed must've been surprised because he backed away.

"I'm sorry I—"

"Don't. Just let it happen", I said pressing my lips to his again.

This time he didn't do anything to stop it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he started to return the kiss. It was the most romantic moment of my life. Until Pinako walked in on us.

**

* * *

Greed: I think I'll end here for now. You know the drill, read, review, and I update a lot faster. No, I'm not going to be like Killa Pat and talk a lot of shit, I'm just going to end it.**

**Greed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greed: Welcome to chapter two! Thank you for all the reviews but I only have one thing to say. 138 people checked out the story, but only six reviewed. Now I'm going to quote Killa Pat here in saying 'if you're going to read a story, review it no matter how shitty you think it is!'. Has an author how do you expect me to be motivated to update when only 4 percent of the people who check out this fic are reviewing!**

**Martel: Greed stop rambling and just let them read the fic.**

**Greed: Quiet Martel, I'm not finished yet. And to Sleepywolf whatever your name is, I want you to do me a favor, and tell all your friends on about Killa Pats ScarxLust fic. That pairing needs way more attention then it's getting.**

**Martel: I didn't want to have to do this but…**

**-Martel pulls out a can of pepper spray and sprays it in Greeds eyes before beating him in the head with one of Winry's wrenches until he's knocked out-**

**Martel: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Ahem", Grandma said.

I broke away from Ed and whirled around to face the little old woman who I was sure had seen what we were doing.

"Oh, hi Grandma", I said to her and I felt my cheeks turn bright red.

"I just came to tell you goodnight", Pinako said before leaving the room.

She left us in my room. I turned to Ed. I could still feel his lips on mine and I longed for more. Ed looked away and ran out the door. I sighed to myself. I had scared him away, along with my only chance with him. _"Now are you really going to let him get away like that? Go after him!", _the voice in my head yelled at me. _"Don't you ever leave me alone!", _I yelled back mentally. _"Nope. Now go into Ed's room and tell him you love him!". "I can't, Al's in there with him", _I thought back. _"Oh. In that case, wait till tomorrow"._

I was glad when the voice let me go to sleep. But when I did fall asleep, all I could dream about was Ed.

--- --- ---

The next morning when I woke up I could smell breakfast. I hurriedly got dressed and ran down stairs, only to find that Ed was the only one in the kitchen. Ed turned and when he saw me almost dropped his plate.

"Don't worry I won't bite", I said laughing lightly.

I don't think he'd recovered from last nights kiss. He seemed nervous about something, but I didn't know what.

"Where's Al and Grandma?", I asked him.

"Uh, Al's outside playing with Den and I don't know where Pinako is", Ed answered.

"Oh, ok".

There was another uncomfortable silence between us and we just stood there staring at each other. I realized how attractive he had become. He was still short, but was now closer to my height. His body was more muscular too.

"So um, ready to get the rest of your automail fixed?", I asked breaking the silence.

"Sure".

We walked into the basement and Ed sat down in the chair. Suddenly I remembered what happened the last time I did this and we had almost kissed. I suddenly wished that that would happen again and we would kiss. I shook the thought out of my head and walked over to Ed.

"Ok, hold out your arm", I said to him.

Ed held out his flesh arm and I took the measurements without falling into his lap, unfortunately. Now that I had the measurements I need to see if I had any arms that were that size. I walked to the back of the basement where the spares were kept and found one. I went back to Ed who was waiting patiently in the chair.

"Alright, time to take it off", I said to him.

Ed's eyes widened when I said that and I realized what he thought I meant.

"Not like that you moron", I said slapping him in the back of the head. "I meant your arm".

"Oh, I knew that", Ed said chuckling.

I picked up my wrench and Ed cringed in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hit you…yet", I said jokingly.

I started the long, painful process of removing Ed's automail arm from his body. Long for me, and painful for Ed. _"You'd think he'd of gotten used to it by now", _I thought to myself. When I had finally removed Ed's arm I was covered in sweat.

--- --- ---

"_Come on, you must be hot. Take your top off", _I thought to myself has I watched her. _"Wait a minute, this is Winry we're talking about. The same Winry who almost knocked your head off with a fifty pound wrench!", _a voice in my head yelled at me. Ever since that kiss last night I'd been thinking about her. I wished that Pinako hadn't walked in on us so that it would've lasted longer. _"When did Winry become so…sexy?", _I thought to myself not realizing that I had said it aloud. The expression on Winry's face was a mixture of shock, and utter surprise.

"I didn't mean to say that", I started but before I could finish her wrench connected with my head.

"OW Damn it Winry! That hurt!", I yelled and my hand went to my head.

Winry just stood there with her wrench in one hand staring at me. Until she just broke out laughing. Now it was my turn to stare at the beautiful blonde who was keeling over laughing.

"What the hells so funny? You almost gave me a concussion!", I yelled at her making her laugh even harder.

I grabbed Winry's arm with my only arm and pulled her to her feet has best I could with only one arm. Before I could stop myself I slapped her across the face.

"STOP LAUGHING!", I yelled at her.

Then I realized what I had just done to her and a wave of guilt washed over me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over—",

Before I could finish Winry pressed her lips against mine, again taking me totally by surprise. Her lips were soft and tasted sweet. I felt my hand go to her waist and pull her closer to me has I kissed her back. Her arms were around my neck and she opened her mouth slightly and I felt her tongue brush against mine…

"Brother is Winry done fixing your automail yet?", Al's voice said from the top of the stairs.

We both pulled apart has Al's body clanked down the stairs. Luckily for us, by the time that Al made it down the stairs I was back in my chair and Winry was about to attach my arm.

"Actually I was just about to attach the new one", Winry said quickly.

My thoughts were still on that kiss even has Winry attached the new arm. For once, I didn't feel a thing. It was has if Winry and I were still kissing. _"Get real, it was just another accident, it's probably the last time it'll ever happen", _the voice in my head told me. _"Then why did it seem like she wanted it to happen?", _I countered. _"Probably just her hormones", _the voice answered. This conversation in my head went on until Winry was done attaching my automail.

"All done", Winry said snapping me out of my thoughts. "How does it feel?".

"It felt great, you're a real good kisser", I blurted out.

I covered my mouth with my hands. I definitely hadn't meant to say that.

"Um, thanks, I guess", Winry said.

I stood up and followed Winry up the stairs. I was glad I did, because she was wearing very short jean shorts. _"Her legs are perfect", _I thought to myself has we walked up the steps. _"I wonder what the rest of her body's like"._

"You know you never apologized for hitting me with your wrench", I said breaking the uncomfortable silence between us.

"Why should I apologize, you slapped me", Winry said turning around.

"Yeah but you hit me in the head first!", I said raising my voice.

"Well, you're a guy you can take it. You're not supposed to hit a girl!", Winry replied a hint of anger in her voice.

"So just because I'm a guy means that you can hit me over the head with a fifty pound wrench!", I said angrily.

"Sure, why not", Winry said sarcastically. "Besides, hitting midgets over the head is fun".

At this I snapped. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET YOU DUMB BLONDE!".

I started to chase her around the kitchen and she ran outside. I chased after her ignoring Al and Pinako. _"When did she get so fast?", _I thought to her has I ran to catch her.

"You'll never catch me _midget_", Winry taunted has she ran.

That only made me matter and I charged on after her. I was within arms reach of her now, I just needed a sudden burst of speed…

"You know, for a _short _guy you're pretty fast!", Winry taunted.

And that did it. I tackled Winry to the ground.

"Who are you calling short!", I yelled.

Winry rolled over and was laughing so hard that she was crying.

"It's so fun to piss you off", she said still laughing.

I was ontop of her, and my metal hand was on her bare thigh. If she noticed she didn't seem to care at all. _"She's so beautiful", _I thought to myself has I stared at her. Our eyes locked, and I could feel her breath on my face. The moment was perfect, I brought my lips closer to hers…

--- --- ---

Our lips met and I was surprised that _he _had kissed _me. _Not the other way around. I felt his metal hand rub against my thigh and a shock went through me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to mine. His knee was in between my legs and it rubbed against my groin making me moan and also causing my lips to part. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and our tongues wrestled. When we finally pulled away it was only for breath, and when we went in for another kiss Al had caught up to us.

"I see you finally caught her", Al said.

Almost immediately Ed jumped off of me and stood up. I felt my cheeks start to turn the color of a tomato.

"Yep, I caught her", Ed said.

"For a midget you can sure run fast", I said jokingly.

Ed's face suddenly turned bright red and if looks could kill I'd be dead right now. Ed lunged at me again and I found myself on the ground again, but I wasn't going to let him be in control. I rolled over so that I was on top and he was under me. I suddenly became aware of something hard pressing against my groin and when I realized what it was my eyes widened. I suddenly had the urge to do stuff that wasn't exactly done in public places and I knew that I had to get off of him before I did. Only problem, he wouldn't let me.

"Ed, you have to let me go", I said trying to get off of him.

"Beg", Ed said grinning.

Ed's erection rubbed against my groin again and I heard myself moan. _"You have no idea what you're doing to me do you?", _I thought to myself. Again, I tried to get up off of Ed but he had a firm grip on my arms.

"Ed _please _let go of me", I said to him resisting the urge to moan.

"Say that your sorry for calling me short", Ed said.

"I'm sorry for calling you short now let me go", I said pulling away.

"Say that Ed is the greatest person you've ever met and you'd do anything for him", Ed said.

That was pushing it. I was definitely not going to say that to him while I was still alive.

"Ok, who's the one that's been fixing your automail? You know, I don't have to fix it for free. Better yet, I don't have to do it at all. What do you think of that?", I said to him.

Ed's eyes widened at the thought and his grip loosened on me and I jumped off of him. If he hadn't let go of me I'm sure I would've succumb to my hormones and lost my virginity then and there. _"Oh come on, you know **if **you lose your virginity to anybody it's going to be Ed", _the voice in my head told me. _"Not now", _I thought back.

"I came to tell you that lunch is ready", Al said.

I for once I was relieved that Al had interrupted us. Otherwise my hormones would've taken over me. _"But you wanted that to happen didn't you Winry?", _the voice said again. I didn't answer, because I knew it was true.

**

* * *

Greed: Well that was chapter two of the Pipsqueak and the Mechanic, I'll try to have the next chapter up by—**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK YOU POINTY HAIRED SHARP TOOTHED BASTARD?**

**Greed: If I wasn't still blind from that pepper spray I'd climb down there and kick your ass!**

**Ed: You suck! **

**Greed: According to Armstrong you're the one who 'sucks' if you catch my drift.**

**Ed: …We all know Armstrong full of shit.**

**Greed: Then explain the recording I found of you two on the internet? Whoever said big things came in small packages was lying.**

**-anger marks appear all over Ed's face and he transmutes his arm into a sword and stabs Greed twenty times-**

**Ed: Wait, Armstrong posted that video on the internet!**

**Greed: Whoa, hold on. I was just messing around with you, you mean you actually made a porno with Armstrong?**

**Ed: My life is ruined!**

**-Ed runs toward the window and jumps out not realizing it's only one story high and lands in a thorn bush-**

**Greed: …Oookay that was strange. I'm going to leave before the cops show up and ask why a midget is bleeding in a thornbush. Until I get back, please, feel free to review.**

**Greed**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greed: I'd like to thank the dumbass motherfuckers who read this story, and actually reviewed it. To all the other people who read it, and didn't bother to submit a review, FUCK YOU!**

**-goes into Killa Pats stash and pulls out some weed and lights it up-**

**Greed: And to Impella or whoever the hell you are who said something about virtually kicking my ass. Normally, if somebody said some shit like that to Killa Pat, he'd shoot him, right C.A.M.E.O? Anyway, to whoever said they'd kick my ass, TAKE THIS!**

**-pulls out a Uzi and unloads the entire clip on Impella-**

**Greed: Anybody else wanna try and kick my ass? **

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

I avoided Ed has much as possible after that. It wasn't easy, considering how small the house was and considering that I wanted to make out with him every second, avoiding him was very difficult. I managed to pass most of the time by sitting in my room with the door locked trying not to think about making love to Ed over and over again. _"Damn it! Why can't I just go up to him and say 'Ed I'm madly in love with you'?", _I yelled at myself.

At that moment there was a knock at the door. I hesitated before opening it but I somehow managed to open it. Al stood in the doorway, looking down at me.

"Oh, hi Al", I said to him.

"Hi Winry. Um, you've been in her since lunch yesterday and it's time for dinner", Al said to her, "aren't you hungry?".

Hungry wouldn't be accurate. Starving, on the other hand, was a much more fitting word to use. I knew that if I went downstairs I'd have to deal with Ed but my stomach was demanding that I get food, now.

"Hungry? I'm starving!", I said has I pushed past him and ran downstairs.

Once in the kitchen I picked up a plate and started to shovel food onto it. _"Oh my God, look at me. Piling food onto my plate like an idiot, I've become Ed!", _I yelled at myself. Once I had all the food that I needed I sat down and started to eat. Well, by eat I mean shovel food into my mouth with my bare hands at an extremely fast rate that would surely lead me to choke and die.

"Winry?", a voice said snapping me out of my eating frenzy.

I looked up to see Ed looking down at me. The expression on his face was a mix of shock and disgust. _"Great, I probably have food all over my face", _I thought to myself.

"You have food all over your face", Ed said sitting down next to me.

"Oh, I didn't realize that", I said putting on a fake smile.

Ed picked up a napkin and started to clean off my face. Has the napkin rubbed against my skin I felt myself wishing that it was his hand. I unconsciously put my hand over his and our gazes locked. _"Damn it, now our faces are going to get closer and closer until…",_

--- --- ---

I looked away and she wound up kissing my cheek. I don't why I turned away, Pinako wasn't in the house so we could go on interrupted, and Al was with Pinako.

"What was that for?", Winry demanded, "I try to kiss you and you turn away, what's the deal?".

"Winry I can't do this", I said standing up.

"Why not?", she asked me.

That was a good question. Ever since our first kiss I'd been desiring more of her, and now we were alone in the house and I didn't want her. _"Besides, she can't actually **want **you. Who'd want to be with you? You're a short, unnatractive alchemist", _the voice in my head said. _"Then how come every time she kisses me I feel so much…love?", _I thought to myself.

"Ed, are you listening to me?", Winry said snapping me back to my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to you", I said to her.

That was the wrong thing to say. Winry slapped me across the face and I just knew that it would leave a mark. I felt my hand touch where she had slapped me.

"Winry I—",

"You know what Ed, just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you right now so just leave", Winry said turning and walking up the stairs.

I sighed and sat back down in my chair. _"I lost her. My one chance with her and I've lost her", _I thought to myself. I put my head in my hands and ran them through my hair. I wanted to feel Winry's lips against mine but knew that I had blown my chance at that. _"You never had a chance", _the voice said to me.

That was how Al found me. Sitting in a chair, with my head in my hands, and my hair was a mess.

"Brother, you look terrible", Al said to me.

"Thanks Al, coming from you, that's a compliment", I said sarcastically.

"Something wrong?", he asked me.

"I don't know", I said standing up.

I thought about going up to see Winry, but the bruise from the last time she hit me with her wrench was still healing, so I decided against it. Instead, I went outside and stared up at the stars. The night was beautiful. There wasn't a cloud in they sky and the stars shown brightly in the night sky.

"You should go talk to her", Al's voice said from behind me.

"What are you talking about?", I asked him.

"Winry", Al said simply, "I know something's going on between you two".

It was no use trying to hide the truth from Al. He'd figure it out eventually so I decided to just tell him the truth. I turned around to face him.

"You're right. Something is going on between us", I said to him. I hesitated before continuing. "I love her".

--- --- ---

Has soon as I got into my room I fell on my bed and cried into the sheets. I cried because I loved Ed and knew that he'd never love me back. I cried for what seemed like hours, until I had no more tears left. My heart felt as if it had been ripped to pieces, and all because of _him._

I heard the door open and rolled over onto my side expecting it to be Grandma.

"Winry?", a voice said that wasn't Grandma's.

It was Ed.

"What do you want?", I said trying to sound angry at him but not succeeding.

"You weren't up here crying because of me were you?", he said. He sounded worried about me.

"I wasn't crying", I said to him.

He chuckled. "Yes you were".

I felt him sit down next to me and he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I rolled over to face him, letting him see my tear stained face.

"Ed, you don't know how you make me feel do you?", I said to him.

Ed smiled at me. "I think I have an idea", he said to me.

Ed brought his face closer to mine and kissed me. Before I could do anything I felt my arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer to me. His tongue licked my lips and I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue barged in. I felt his hands on my bare legs and I relished in the skin to skin contact.

We pulled apart for breath and Ed started to plant kisses on my neck and I moaned with pleasure. I slid my hands under his shirt and he sat up so that I could remove it from him. He took off his black tanktop and I pulled him on top of me and kissed him passionately. I felt his metal hand slid under my tanktop and unclasp my bra. His metal hand continued to massage my breasts making me moan even louder.

I pushed him off me and took off my tanktop and letting my bra fall off, leaving me in nothing but my shorts. My hands went to his waist and I started to unbuckle his belt. I pulled his pants down taking his boxers with them leaving him completely naked. I felt his hands on my waist has he unzipped my pants and removed them.

I laid back down on the bed taking him with me. His lips went to my breasts and he took one of my nipples into his mouth and started to suck while he massaged my other breasts occasionally pinching the nipple. I tilted my head back and moaned. I'd never felt this good in my life. I took in a breath as Ed bit down on my nipple gently. After awhile Ed started doing the same to my other breasts and his free hand went into my panties.

"Ed…", I moaned as he massaged my clit.

He took his hand out of my panties and removed them. He kissed me, and I knew then that he loved me. I felt his erection rub against my clit and I moaned at the friction this caused. Ed stopped kissing and I felt his hand go back to my clit. I felt something inside me and realized that it was Ed's finger. It was strange feeling, having Ed's finger inside of me, but it felt great! I started to moan has he slid his finger in and out of me. He stuck another finger inside me and then a third.

He took his fingers out of me and kissed me lightly on the lips and whispered into my ear, "it will hurt a little".

He positioned himself over me and I braced myself. I winced in pain as he pushed himself into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist so that it would be easier for him to push into me.

"Are you almost in?", I asked him.

"About half way. Why, am I hurting you?", he asked me.

"Just keep going", I said to him.

When he was already inside of me he didn't do anything at first. Letting me get used to the new feeling of him inside of me.

After a few seconds Ed started to push in and out of me. It hurt at first, but after awhile pain became pleasure. I heard myself moan and I gripped the sheets as Ed thrust into me. Gradually, his thrusts got faster and my moans became louder. The air was filled with the sound of our moans.

"Oh my God Ed, don't stop!", I moaned.

I didn't want this to end. I wanted him to make love to me forever. By now sweat was dripping from our bodies and we were at our peaks. With one last thrust, Ed pushed into me and I screamed his name has I climaxed. Ed came inside me seconds later. Ed collapsed on top of me and I found myself in a physical euphoria that I never knew existed.

Ed rolled off of me and wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I nuzzled my face in his chest and closed my eyes. Before I drifted off to sleep, I heard him whisper,

"I love you".

**

* * *

Greed: There, you fucking perverts you happy now? I put in a lemon for you perverted sons of bitches, -cough-C.A.M.E.O.-cough-, I better not get anymore e-mails saying I want a lemon or anything in that nature. **

**C.A.M.E.O. I have a question for you. In a review you gave Killa Pat for his Royai fic you said that you were 'mentally sexless'. What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You either got a dick or a pussy, simple as that. If you don't have either of those, then you're like Envy, fucked up beyond all recognition.**

**Now I ain't gon' talk your head off, I'm gon' write more chappies. Peace up. **

**Greed**

**P.S. C.A.M.E.O., you didn't actually go and sell lemons at your school did you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greed: Hello, and welcome back to the Pipsqueak and the Mechanic. You know, there a bunch of fucking perverts reading this. Notice how that has soon as an author puts a lemon in the story ratings just shoot up? C.A.M.E.O. I know you was sittin' in front of your computer jacking off when you was reading the last chapter. Either that or you had a dildo up your pussy. **

**Anyway, here we have with us for an interview, the bastard I hate the most: Envy. Envy, we know how you feel about me, Dante, the Elrics and Hohenheim, but what are your opinions on the other characters on the show?**

**Envy: Well, I think I'll start with Armstrong first. He's gay. He's a gay ass, dumb ass, bald ass, dick so fucked up from steroids ass BITCH! **

**Greed: …Oook, what about Mustang?**

**Envy: I like Mustang. Not only did I get to have sex with him once, but I had sex with him in all the lemons in A Roy and Riza Story.**

**Greed: What! But the only time Riza couldn't be on the set for a lemon was in the last chapter!**

**Envy: Well it turns out that Roy's so bad at pleasing women that Riza had me step in. And I personally think that Roy should switch to men. And giving Roy head was so much fun…**

**-meanwhile. At a mansion in Central, Roy Mustang watches the interview on tv and screams-**

**Greed: Did you hear something?**

**Envy: No.**

**Greed: Well, our interview is over, time for the continuation of—**

**Envy: Now wait a minute Greed, you promised me 60 seconds!**

**Greed: Motherfucker you got 10 seconds to get the fuck out! Or else I won't tell you where Roy lives!**

**Envy: Oooh, it's a hard decision. 60 seconds or fucking Roy's brains out…**

**Greed: JUST MAKE A DECISION!**

**Envy: Ok, I'll leave, but you have to tell me where Roy is.**

**Greed: Deal**

**-the two shake hands. Meanwhile, back at Roy's mansion, Roy runs to the top floor and jumps out the window-**

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

When I woke up the next morning the first thing that I became aware of was the pair of arms wrapped around me and the fact that my clothes were thrown around the room. Then the memories of last night came back and I smiled to myself. Ed stirred and opened his eyes.

"Good morning Winry", he said to me.

"Ed it's three o' clock at night", I said nuzzling closer to him.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him, and I felt his half-hard member rub against me.

"Ed do you—",

"Want to have sex with you?", he finished for me.

My only answer was to smile and move in for a kiss. He rolled over so that he was on top of me and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I felt one of his hands go down to my clit and I moaned has he inserted a finger into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him has he fingered me. Then, just when I was about to come, he removed his finger from me and I felt it replaced by something else. Ed started his thrusts and there was more pleasure than pain this time because I had gotten used to it.

I tilted my head back at the sensations he was causing in me. I felt him nibbling at my neck, marking me has his. Minutes later we were both lying in each others arms and that's the last thing I remembered…

I awoke to the sounds of my alarm clock the next morning. Ed was gone. I smiled to myself and got out of bed and started to get dressed. I tied my hair into a pony tail and went downstairs. Grandma was the only one in the kitchen when I got downstairs.

"Good morning Winry", she said to me.

"Morning grandma", I said back to her.

"Sleep well?".

"I slept fine", I said to her.

"Funny, because from what I heard you did anything but sleep", Grandma said to me.

My eyes widened when I realized what she meant. _"I am in so much trouble", _I thought to myself.

--- --- ---

I had left her room a few minutes before her alarm clock went off. I had gotten dressed and walked back into the room Al and I shared. Luckily for me, Al was still asleep. I stripped down to my boxers and got into bed. Two minutes later Winrys alarm clock went off. _"Man, what a night", _I thought to myself. I decided that in a few minutes I'd get dressed and go downstairs as well.

When I went downstairs and into the kitchen. Winry was sitting down at the table and I knew something was wrong. Her cheeks were red, and she looked shocked. And then I saw Pinako in the room. _"She knows", _I thought to myself worriedly.

"Ed, how good of you to join us", Pinako said when she saw me. "I was just about to have a little talk with Winry. But since you're here, this will be even better".

I nervously sat down next to Winry.

"What do you mean?", I asked pretending to not no what she was talking about and failing miserably.

"Ed, you're a terrible liar", Pinako said flatly. "And you know very well what I'm talking about. I'm talking about, what you two did last night!".

"_Ok, we're screwed", _I thought to myself.

"Did you think that nobody would hear the sounds that you two were making? Well if you did you were wrong! Do you realize the consequences of…"

On and on Pinako's speech went on 'how we didn't need to be doing this yet', and how 'we didn't need a baby'. When Pinako was done giving her speech, she forbade me and Winry from being alone in the same room together. _"Oh great", _I thought to myself, _"that means that she's going to be following us everywhere"._

"And don't try to sneak time alone", Pinako said glaring at me. "Or else you'll wish you'd never been born".

Normally, the tone in witch she said that, combined with the glare I was getting, would've caused my penis to stay flaccid for the remainder of my stay here. But, considering the overwhelming urge I had to make physical contact with Winry ever waking second, that would be difficult.

I stole a glance at Winry, and knew that she was thinking the same thing.

**

* * *

Greed: I'm afraid, that I have some very bad news for you. Roy Mustang, who was scheduled to make an appearance in this fic, attempted suicide today, and jumped off of the top of his house. He lived and lived, because his fall was broken by a bunch of cacti. Other than the fact that lots and lots of needles are lodged into his body, the only thing wounded, is his pride. **

**But who gives a shit about Roy Mustang anyway? Anyway, you fuckers know what to do. Press the magic button that says submit review on it or else I'll shove a stick so far up your ass you won't be takin' a shit for the rest of your life. Also, I'm starting a new company, Sin of Avarice productions. Specializing in fics that are all about _me, _as well as EdxWin, RoyxRiza, and ScarxLust. By the way did you know that only one motherfucking person reviewed the last chapter on Killa's Scar and Lust fic? Y'all motherfuckers better start reading, and _reviewing _that story or else testicles are gon' be chopped off. Starting with for always x. **

**Greed**

**P.S. Seriously C.A.M.E.O., have you ever thought about having a sex change and fixing the whole mentally sexless thing?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greed: Welcome to chapter five of the Pipsqueak and the Mechanic!**

**Random guy: You SUCK!**

**-Greed glares at the guy and pulls out an Uzi, and then unloads onto the guys chest leaving a bloody mess-**

**Greed: Would anybody else like to make a negative comment about my story?**

**-Nobody answers-**

**Greed: Good, now I can get back to whatever the hell it was I was talking about.**

**-lights up some weed and takes a long puff-**

**Greed: Much better, anyway has I was saying, welcome to chapter five of the Pipsqueak and the Mechanic.**

**Ed: WHO YOU CALLING SHORT YOU POINTY HAIRED BASTARD!**

**Greed: Here we go again**

**Ed: Why does everybody say I'm short? Just because I'm not has big has everybody else doesn't make me short!**

**Greed: Um, dude, you're the size of a kindergartner.**

**-anger marks start appearing all over Ed's face and steam starts coming out of his ears-**

**Ed: What did you say?**

**Greed: Look, either calm down and deal with it, or else I tell everybody reading this about what you did at Never Never Land with Mikey.**

**Ed: …………**

**Greed: That's what I thought, now on with the story!**

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

**A/N: Due to the fact that Ed is in a state of shock, the role of Ed will be played by Envy. Thank you, and enjoy the chapter.**

I spent the rest of the day pretty much avoiding Ed has much has I could, even though I didn't want to. Besides, Granny was watching Ed like a hawk and he couldn't get time alone with me if he wanted to. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about last night. _"I never knew Ed was so good at pleasing a woman", _I thought to myself.

"Winry", a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Al standing behind me. I half smiled at him.

"That's me", I said to him.

"I was just wondering, please don't get mad at me for asking but—",

"I promise I won't get made. Ask me whatever you want", I said to him reassuringly.

"DidyoureallyhavesexwithEd?", Al blurted.

"I didn't catch that, could you say it again?".

"Did you have sex with Ed", Al asked again.

I hesitated before slowly nodding my head yes, "yeah, I did".

There was an uncomfortable silence before one of us spoke again.

"Is that why Pinako was mad at you two?", Al asked.

"Was isn't the right word. I don't think she'll ever forgive me for what I did", I said suddenly feeling ashamed.

It was hard to hide things from Al, he seemed so innocent, like he was still a ten year old. But it made him easy to talk to, not like Ed, who'd start throwing a temper tantrum every time someone said anything remotely close to the word 'short'. _"But still I love him", _I thought to myself. _"Wait a minute, love is a strong word. Sure we had sex, but, I don't love him do I?"._

My mind went back to last night when Ed had told me he loved me, and I knew I loved him back. I missed the feeling of his lips against mine almost has much has I missed the feeling of having him inside me. I suddenly didn't care what Pinako had said. _"So what if Granny said we couldn't be in the same room together, I don't care what she says", _I thought to myself.

"Al", I said to him, "could you do me a big favor?".

Al looked at has if he was suspicious of what I wanted him to do for me.

"What kind of favor?".

--- --- ---

"_This has got to be the worst thing she's ever done to me", _I thought to myself. In order to keep me in her sight at all times, Pinako had decided to make me help her with all her chores. In other words, I was her slave.

"You missed a spot", she said to me pointing out a spot I had missed on the floor.

"Crazy old hag", I muttered to myself a little too loud.

I felt something hard smack against the back of my head and just knew it was going to leave a bruise.

"What was that for?", I yelled at her.

"You know very well what that was for Edward Elric!", Pinako scolded at me. "Maybe you should've thought of the consequences before you slept with my granddaughter!".

I knew she was right, even though was annoyed at her I knew she was right. _"But still, that was the best night of my life", _I thought to myself feeling my lips stretch into a smile.

"Pinako, um, could I talk to you about something?", Al said to the old woman.

"_Ed, you're a terrible liar", _I thought to myself. From the look of it, Pinako was thinking that same thing.

"Sure Al, what did you want to talk to me about?", Pinako asked him.

"It's kind of private, um, I'd rather talk about it without Ed around", Al said.

Pinako glared at me before turning back to Al. _"What are you doing Al?", _I thought to myself has he walked out of the room with Pinako. A few minutes after Pinako left Winry came into the room. Instantly I felt my pants getting tighter and I turned to leave the room, but she wouldn't let me.

"Where do you think you're going?", Winry said grabbing my arm.

"Winry you heard what Pinako said—", I never finished my sentence.

Winry pushed me into a wall pressed her lips firmly against mine. The urge to push her away was suddenly gone and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I wanted to make love to her then and there, but I pushed that thought out of my mind. _"Don't want Pinako to castrate me", _I thought to myself.

"Winry we can't do this", I said to her.

"Since when did you become a sucker for the rules?", she said to me.

"Winry what we did last night was a mistake", I said to her.

"Oh, so I'm a mistake now? Is that all I am to you Ed? A Mistake!", Winry yelled angrily at me.

"I didn't mean it like that—", before I could finish she slapped me across the face.

"What was that for?", I yelled angrily at her.

"Tell me what you told me last night", she said to me.

"_Oh crap she must've heard me", _I thought to myself.

"I don't know what your talking about", I lied.

Winry slapped me again. "I'm going to keep slapping you until you tell me".

"Tell you what?", I yelled at her. She slapped me again, harder this time.

"That you love me".

--- --- ---

Ed didn't say anything. I raised my hand to slap him but he grabbed my wrist. I raised my other hand to slap him but he grabbed it as well.

"I love you Ed", I said to him, "I love you so much".

I brought my face closer to his, and kissed him. Slowly and passionately. When we pulled apart Ed had let go of my wrists and his hands were on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to mine. Before our lips touched, I heard him say the four magic words.

"I love you Winry".

Grandma walked back into the room has soon as our lips touched. But I didn't care. I wanted them to know how much I loved him. When we pulled apart I was breathless. I wanted to make love to him right there…

**

* * *

Announcer: And now a word from our sponsors!**

**-Goes to Mustangs office in Central where he's doing paperwork…yeah right-**

**Roy: You know, being a colonel isn't always easy. Especially when you have a secretary that threatens to shoot you whenever you don't get your work done. She nagged so much that I couldn't get important work done like read dirty magazines and think nasty thoughts about my lieutenant. Then I found out about weed.**

**-holds up a marijuana cigarette-**

**Roy: Thanks to weed, I can be in my own little world and get all the 'fun' work done.**

**Announcer: Weed, brought to you by the makers of heroine and crack cocaine.**

**Roy: Work used to be a pain in the ass for me, but thanks to weed, I can sit in the office and think about naked women without any interruptions by my secretary.**

**Announcer: Weed is by no means highly addictive, and should be used by all, including pregnant women, children under twelve, and everybody in general. We now return to our regular scheduled program.**

* * *

I slept in Ed's bed that night. Grandma didn't know of course, she'd kill us if we found us. Ed's arms were wrapped protectively around me I moved closer to him. I felt safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt me. 

The next morning I was awakened by the sun shining in my eyes. Reluctantly I opened my eyes and found myself staring at Ed. I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips only to have him kiss me back with all the love and passion he had for me. I moaned has his kisses went to my neck.

"Ed, we have to get up", I said moaning.

"But this is so much more fun", he said kissing my collar bone.

"Maybe later", I whispered into his ear.

I got out of bed and walked back into my room so I could get dressed. I pulled on pair of jean shorts, and a green tanktop. Has I walked down the stairs I pulled my hair into a ponytail. Grandma was the only one in the kitchen when I got downstairs.

"Where's Ed and Al?", I asked her.

"Outside sparring", she replied.

I went outside, and sure enough, Ed and Al were outside sparring together. I sat down in the grass next to Den and watched. Even though Ed was small he put up a good fight. _"No wonder his automail is always broken", _I thought to myself smiling. Sometimes I found myself wishing that he'd damage it so that he'd come back to me. When he was done sparring he walked over to me and knelt down next to me.

"No wonder I always have to fix your automail", I said to him.

Ed smiled and put his hand on my waist and pressed his forehead against mine. He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"You know what day it is don't you?", he asked me.

"Yeah, it's Saturday", I said back to him.

"I have to go back to Central tomorrow morning".

My heart sank has did the expression on my face.

"Why can't you stay here with me?", I said has I hugged him.

"You know I want to, but I can't", he said back to me.

"Promise me one thing Ed", I said looking into his eyes.

"Anything".

"Promise me that you'll say goodbye this time".

Ed didn't say anything. He brought his face closer to mine and I closed my eyes has our lips touched…

**

* * *

Greed: C.A.M.E.O. to answer your question, a dildo is a toy lightsaber that women use to fuck each other while a horny camera man captures it all on film for our viewing pleasure. I have a question for you, have you ever been laid?**

**Anyway, the first three people who submit a review to this chapter will get one of these great prizes from our sponsor. The last person gets fifty pounds of crack cocaine. The second person will get enough heroin to fuck him up until Jesus comes back to Earth. And the first person will win 100 POUNDS OF MARY JANE! So send in those reviews people!**

**Greed**


	6. Chapter 6

**Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, the sin of avarice, the ultimate shield, GREED!**

**-loud applause has Greed walks onto the stage-**

**Greed: Thank you, thank you! You're too kind. Now shut the fuck up and sit down, let's get this over with.**

**Welcome back. Tonight, we announce the winners of our contest. In last place, we have Rinelde Asano, congratulations you just won 50 pounds of crack! Our second place winner is Blue Dragon 212, you won a whole lot of fucking heroine! And for our first place winner**

**-drumroll-**

**The one and only, NEO STRIFE! Congrats, you just won 100 POUNDS OF WEED MAN! And to all the motherfuckers who didn't win, but still wanted some drugs, whore yourselves out to one hundred fat bitches for $50 each and then go buy your own drugs.**

**Anyway, tonight you get to read chapter six, will their be boobs? Wait and find out on the Pipsqueak and the Mechanic.**

**A/N: Ed has come out of his state of shock and is currently locked in his home, with numerous members of the press all trying to get in, and a bunch of gay Ed fanguys standing in his front lawn.**

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

Our lips touched and I felt his love coarse through my body. I knew at that moment that I'd spend the rest of my life with this man. When we pulled apart he pulled me into a hug.

"I'll make you another promise", he whispered nibbling on my ear lightly.

"What's that?", I asked him.

"I'll remember to write this time".

I pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eye. _"Edward Elric, actually writing to me?", _I thought to myself in surprise.

"Edward Elric, are you telling the truth?", I asked him.

"Why wouldn't I?", he asked to me.

"Ed, the last time you wrote a letter to me was…never", I said matter of factly.

"Well then I guess I never had the right motivation…", he said running his hand up my leg.

I laughed and closed the gap between us. The kiss lasted only for a few seconds but seemed like five minutes.

"Think of that has a preview of what you'll get tonight", I said to him smiling.

We spent the rest of the afternoon outside. Most of it spent lying in the sun in Ed's arms. I wanted it to last forever, _"stupid state military", _I thought to myself. I didn't remember much of that, I think I dozed off…

"Winry", Ed said nudging me lightly.

"Five more minutes…", I drawled.

I felt a hand go in between my legs and I shot up. Ed had doubled over and was laughing hysterically.

"What was that for, 'shorty'?", I said to him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!"

I shook my head, "really Ed, you should mature", I said has I walked towards the house.

Before I was even halfway to the house I felt Ed's arms pick me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Ed put me down!", I yelled at him.

"This is what you get for calling me short", he said grinning.

"Well at least if you drop me it won't be a long fall to the ground".

"I'm going to ignore that", Ed replied.

Ed put me down when we got to the house. For a short guy, he was pretty strong. I walked into the dining room where Al and Grandma were waiting for us. Ed walked over to the table and sat next to Al. The only empty seat left was across from Ed and next to Grandma. I took my seat at the table, it was unusually quiet tonight. I just wanted to get it over with and go upstairs…

--- --- ---

It was hard trying to eat and ignore the gazes I was sure I was getting from Pinako. _"At least I have something to look forward to later tonight", _I thought to myself and I couldn't help but grin.

"Something funny Edward?", Pinako asked me.

"Oh nothing, just remembering a joke I heard back at Central", I said quickly.

Pinako didn't press the issue but I saw Winry staring at me. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes. Suddenly I felt her foot in my groin and I had to do everything to keep from moaning. Winry smiled to herself has she continued to torture me from under the table. _"If this is torture it sure feels good", _I thought to myself has Winry massaged my manhood with her foot. I could hardly concentrate on what was going on around me it felt so great. Winry ate her food and acted has if she 'wasn't' jacking me off. I felt has if I was so hard that I could beat down Armstrong with my erection.

"Ed, are you alright?", Al asked me snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah I'm fine Al", I replied quickly.

"You looked like you were in a trance or something", Al said.

"_You have no idea", _I thought to myself has Winry continued her ministrations. I wished dinner would end soon, because if it didn't, well, I'd just have to explain why my pants were stained. Luckily for me, dinner ended and I jumped up and ran into the bathroom to take care of my 'problem'.

When I came out of the bathroom Winry was the only person left in the living room.

"I hope you saved some for tonight", Winry said from her position on the couch.

"Oh trust me, I did", I said to her sitting down next to her on the couch and putting a hand on her waist.

Winry smiled and rested her forehead against mine. I had never thought about love or romance until a few days ago, and now, finding the philosophers stone didn't seem like such a big deal.

"Winry", I said to her.

"Yes?".

"If I gave up searching for the philosophers stone, would you care?", I asked her.

"If it meant that I could see you more, then no", she replied.

--- --- ---

That night I stayed up waiting for Ed. I had told him to wait an hour after everyone had gone to bed and then come into my room. I was getting impatient too, Ed left in the morning and before he did I wanted to give him the night of his life.

"Winry", Ed's voice said from behind me.

I jumped and turned around to see Ed come through the window.

"Ed, what are you doing coming through my window?", I asked him.

"Oh, I was just in the mood to climb up to your window", he replied walking over to the bed.

I sat up on the bed and took his hands in mine, and pulled him on top of me. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed me. I felt his erection press against my groin and I moaned into his mouth. I felt his metal fingers run up my bare leg and under my nightgown. Ed broke the kiss and started planting kisses down me neck and on my collarbone. While he was doing this I slid my hands under his shirt. He slid the straps on my nightgown off of my shoulders revealing my breasts. Before Ed could do anything else I pulled his shirt over his head and kissed him.

When we broke apart Ed took one of my nipples into his mouth and started to suck. The feeling was electrifying, and it made me moan into the night…

**-Meanwhile in a prison somewhere, Killa Pat is watching the Pispsqueak and the Mechanic on tv, and is pissed off!-**

**Killa Pat: Man what the fuck? That motherfucker Greed took over the damn label, and he stole my fucking idea for a story! I'ma gon' have to go beat the motherfuckers ass. **

**TV Announcer: And now a word from our sponsors!**

**Killa Pat: That motherfucker got the drug cartel to sponsor us! God dammit I've been tryin' to do that for months! Fuck you Greed! I'ma break outta this jail, I'ma hunt your ass down, and I'ma kill you motherfucker!**

**-At that moment, a big tough looking inmate named Bubba walks into the room-**

**Bubba: Down on your knees bitch!**

**Killa Pat: Man fuck your fat animates you dumb motherfucker**

**Bubba: So you wanna play rough huh? Fine, we'll play rough**

**-Bubba grabs Killa Pat and slams him on a table and then pulls down his pants-**

**Killa Pat: Hey man you know I was playin'. You don't need to shove your two inch animated cock up my ass.**

**Bubba: Oh I think I do.**

**Killa Pat: Hey man wait! Nooooooooo!**

Winry moaned loudly has I came inside her. I was sure that the noise we had been making all night had kept everyone awake, but I didn't care. I looked at the clock, it was almost five in the morning. We'd been making love for the past five and half-hours.

"Aren't you tired yet?", I asked Winry.

"Not a bit", she replied.

"Well unlike you, I have a train to catch in about three hours", I replied pulling out of her.

Winry rolled over on her side to face me and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Do you have to go?", she asked.

"Yes", I said kissing her on the forehead. "I'll be sure to break my automail soon though".

Winry chuckled at my joke and nuzzled her face into my chest. Soon we had drifted off to sleep…

When I awoke the next morning Winry was still awake. I contemplated leaving but I decided to wait for Winry to wake up. When she finally did she yawned widely and tried to go back to sleep.

"Winry, time to get up", I said nudging her lightly.

"Five more minutes mommy", she moaned.

"_I think I'll have some fun with this", _I thought to myself. I ran my hand up her bare leg and into her private regions. I gently massaged her clit making her moan in her sleep.

"Ed…", she moaned.

"_She must think she's dreaming", _I thought to myself has I watched her. I pushed one of my fingers into her thinking that would wake her up, it didn't. _"Either she's dead asleep or is faking it", _I thought to myself has I pushed another finger into her. This time she opened an eye but quickly shut it.

"Wake up sleepy head", I said nibbling on her ear and removing my fingers from her.

"Finish", Winry said opening her eyes.

"Sorry, don't have time", I said to her.

I got out of bed and started to get dressed. Winry reluctantly got out of bed has well. Once we were dressed I went into the room that me and Al shared to get packed only to find that Pinako had already done it.

"Thanks", I said to her.

"Your welcome", she replied turning to leave the room.

I felt has if I should say something to her but the words wouldn't come out. I picked up my suitcase and walked down the stairs where everyone was waiting.

"Well we don't have all day", Pinako said, "we might as well get to the station before the train leaves".

The walk to the train station was uncomfortably silent. Winry and I walked side by side behind Al and Pinako. When we got to the station the train was just about to leave.

"I'm going to miss you Al", Winry said hugging him.

"You too Winry", Al replied.

Then Winry turned to me. I hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I'll write soon".

"You better", she replied.

I smiled and she kissed me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I put my hands on her hips. We kissed for about a minute until the train whistle blew before we pulled apart.

"I love you", she said to me.

"I love you to", I replied.

I boarded the train with Al and sat down next to the window. Has the train pulled out of the station I watched Winry waving at me. Has the train made its way to Rizembol, I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, and started to write a letter.

**

* * *

-Outside the Sin of Avarice studio, Killa Pat is stealthfully sneaking into the building after shanking the security guard-**

**Killa Pat: Greed is gon' get his ass whooped**

**-Killa Pat goes backstage where Greed is wrapping up the chapter-**

**Greed: I'd like to thank, everybody who reviewed has well has--, oh, thank you.**

**-A woman in the audience hands Greed a bouqet of flowers-**

**Woman: I love you Greed!**

**Greed: They're beautiful, thanks a bunch. Anyway, I'll try to have the next chapter up has soon has possible…**

**-Greed continues on not realizing that Killa Pat is sneaking up behind him with a metal baseball bat in his hands-**

**Greed: And to the winners of our contest, please, always smoke or inject responsibly and—**

**-Killa Pat starts beating Greed senseless with the bat much to the horror of the audience until Greed brings up his shield and takes the bat away-**

**Greed: Killa what the fuck you doin' outta jail?**

**Killa Pat: I want my show back you dumbass motherfucka**

**

* * *

Next chapter, stand off between Greed and Killa Pat!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**In this chapter, Killa Pat has broken out of jail, and is having a standoff with Greed. Normally, I'd say something like, warning, involves violence and bad language, but I really don't give a fuck what you think.**

**Killa Pat: I want my show back, and my account, and my weed, and my crack, and all the other shit you took from me.**

**Greed: Chill out man, everythings cool. Just calm down and—**

**-Killa Pat pulls out a .45 Smith&Wesson and points it at Greeds head-**

**Killa Pat: Gimme my shit back you crazy mothafucka!**

**Greed: Pat you and I both know that shootin' me ain't gon' do shit. I'm the Ultimate Shield remember?**

**Killa Pat: God Damn it! You're right, fuck this shit man. **

**Greed: Can't we just go back to hanging out like we used to?**

**Killa Pat: Fuck no, not after what happened the last time we hung out…**

_**Flashback from Two Months Earlier**_

_**-Killa Pat and Greed are having a night out on the town. Greed's driving his Mustang and Killa Pat's riding shotgun-**_

_**Killa Pat: You know what man, we should spend time together like this more often.**_

_**Greed: You know you're absolutely right**_

_**Killa Pat: Hey man whatchu doin' you drove past the club we was goin' too.**_

_**Greed: We aren't going to the club –smiles deviously—**_

_**Killa Pat: Oh, we gon' go get some weed? Trust me, I know all the spots.**_

_**--Greed just chuckles and keeps driving. Greed stops the car in front of a fancy nightclub, where Mustang, Lust, Armstrong, Winry, Ed, Kimbley, and Maes are all in line waiting to get into the club—**_

_**Greed: Hey Bitches!**_

_**Maes: Oh shit it's Greed!**_

_**--Greed pulls out an AK-47 and unloads on everybody, killing Maes Hughes…again—**_

_**Greed: I'm the Sin of Avarice Bitch!**_

_**--Greed speeds away. Killa Pat is in a state of shock—**_

_**Greed: What's the matter Pat? Somethin' wrong?**_

_**Killa pat: Fuck yes! You killed people you crazy motherfucker, you killed people!**_

_**Greed: Now Pat, I don't have to worry about you snitchin' do I? You ain't gon' snitch are you?**_

_**--Greed slows the car and reaches for his gun—**_

_**Killa Pat: No, I ain't gon' snitch! You ain't gotta worry about me snitchin'.**_

_**Greed: Good.**_

_**--They drive in silence for about thirty minutes—**_

_**Killa Pat: Hey man, you think we can stop at an ATM or somethin, I need some cash. **_

_**Greed: Screw ATM's, I've got something better.**_

_**--Greed pulls up to a street corner and a bunch of prostitutes walk over to the car—**_

_**Greed: Pat, sluts. Sluts, pat**_

_**Sluts: Hi Pat.**_

_**Killa Pat: Wassup bitches?**_

_**Greed: Alright, you know what I'm here for.**_

_**--The prostitutes form a line next to the drivers window and give Greed all the money they made 'working'. Then the last prostitute in line gives Greed her money…--**_

_**Greed: What is this? George Washington's lonely, there's only one of him. You only made $1? Oh my God, is Greed gonna have to choke a bitch? I can't believe I'm gon' have to get out of my car and choke a bitch.**_

_**--Greed starts to get out of the car but Killa Pat grabs his arm—**_

_**Killa Pat: Greed wait, don't. Let the bitch live a lil' longer.**_

_**Greed: --sighs—Alright. Thank Killa Pat slut.**_

_**Slut: Thanks Killa Pat.**_

_**Killa Pat: Run bitch get help!**_

_**--Greed drives away. After they're a block away from the prostitutes Greed tosses Killa Pat the money—**_

_**Greed: Here you go.**_

_**Killa Pat: No man, I can't take that.**_

_**Greed: Killa, take the money –says in a low, mean voice—**_

_**Killa Pat: On second thought, takin' hoes money was never better.**_

_**--Greed pulls out a crack pipe and a lighter—**_

_**Greed: Smoke this.**_

_**Killa Pat: Man I ain't in the mood.**_

_**Greed: Smoke it boy.**_

_**--Killa Pat grabs the pipe and lights it up—**_

_**Greed: That's crack straight from Columbia, mixed in with my own 'ingredients'.**_

_**--Killa Pat's mind is all screwed and chopped now. Random things keep popping into his head. In Killa Pat's thoughts he sees Armstrong dress up has a gypsy mind reader saying: The Chimeras love Greed so much, because he makes Roy Mustang, look like Jean Havoc. Pat passes out…--**_

_**Three Hours Later**_

_**Killa Pat: What's goin' on?**_

_**Greed: I'll do the talking –a cop has pulled them over and is getting out of his car—**_

_**Cop: Do you have any idea how fast you were going?**_

_**Greed: I'm sorry officer.**_

_**Cop: Sir I'm going to have to ask you to get out of the car.**_

_**Greed: Certainly –Greed steps out of the car--.**_

_**Cop: Can I see your ID please?**_

_**--Greed hands the cop his drivers license—**_

_**Cop: Oh my God! You're the Ultimate Shield!**_

_**Greed: Guilty has charged.**_

_**Cop: My grandma loves you. She's not going to believe I ever met you!**_

_**Greed: That's because she ain't gonna no about it bitch!**_

_**--Greed pulls out a knife and castrates the cop with it. The cop is horrified that he's lost his 'equipment' and shoots himself in the head. Greed get's back into the car and glares at Killa Pat—**_

_**Greed: So I make Roy Mustang look like Jean Havoc huh? Anyway, let's get a sandwich—**_

_**--Half an hour later Greeds parked his car and Killa Pat and Greed are sitting on the curb eating sandwhiches. Well Greed is, Pat's crying—**_

_**Greed: Gimme the sandwhich.**_

_**Killa Pat: Here you go.**_

_**Greed: Killa, go home.**_

_**Killa Pat: You mean I can go?**_

_**Greed: Yup.**_

_**--Killa Pat stands up and starts to walk away has Greed get's back into his car—**_

_**Greed: Hey Pat.**_

_**Killa Pat: What?**_

_**Greed: You forgot this!**_

_**--Greed shoots Killa Pat in the leg—**_

_**Greed: I'm the ultimate shield bitch!**_

_**--Greed drives away laughing maniacally—**_

_**End Flashback.**_

**Greed: Has entertaining has that was, what did it have to do with our current situation?**

**Killa Pat: Nothing!**

**Greed: Then why bring it up. I mean, the sodomy must've been hell for you.**

**--Killa Pats eyes widened—**

**Killa Pat: What fucking sodomy you sick fuck?**

**Greed: Nothing, no sodomy there. –Greed says quickly—**

**--Killa Pat eyes Greed suspiciously but let's the subject go—**

**Killa Pat: I want my account back along with everything you stole from me, now!**

**Greed: Hell no.**

**--Killa Pat sighs and shakes his head—**

**Killa Pat: I didn't want to do this, but I guess I'm going to have too. Come on in Dante.**

**--Dante walks onto stage a look of horror passes over Greeds face—**

**Greed: NO! Not you, go away!**

**Killa Pat: Do your thing Dante!**

**--Dante reaches into a bag and pulls out a picture of Greed naked except for a zorro mask riding a horse—**

**Dante: Give Pat back his account, or else this goes all over the internet.**

**Greed: You wouldn't!**

**Dante: Actually, I just did ten minutes ago.**

**Greed: Nooooooooooooo! **

**--Greed crawls into a fetal position and cries for thirty minutes—**

**Killa Pat: Are you done?**

**Greed: You know what, FUCK YOU! Here, take the fucking account, it's yours!**

**Killa Pat: Thank you Greed.**

**Dante: Wait a second! You promised you'd pay me.**

**Killa Pat: And here's your payment.**

**--Shoot Dante repeatedly with his .45 until the clip is empty—**

**Killa Pat: And now we continue with _my _version of the Pipsqueak and the Mechanic! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Killa Pat: First off I'd like to say this to all the people who reviewed the previous chapter and didn't like it: FUCK YOU! You know how hard it was to relive that memory? Sure, it was just a spoof off the Dave Chappelle show but that shit really happened! Greed really does make Roy Mustang look like Jean Havoc!**

**Anyway, Greed already had chapter seven planned out, and I just made some _slight _changes. But before we get ahead of ourselves, I'd like to introduce a friend of mine, the Great Armstrongdamus!**

**--Armstrong dressed up has a phsycic mind reader person walks onto the stage—**

**Armstrongdamus: I am Armstrongdamus. I possess the answer to every question you can think of. --A woman stands up in the audience—**

**Woman: Armstrongdamus, what will happen to Envy?**

**Armstrongdamus: Envy, will have a sex change, and become the husband of Pinako Rockbell, and will beat her. –Next, a man stands up from the audience—**

**Man: Armstrongdamus, where did Ed go wrong?**

**Armstrongdamus: Edward Elric should not have joined the State Alchemists. He should've gone to live at a Catholic Church. Then he could've of been around all the pedophiles he wanted. –Another man stands up from the audience—**

**Man #2: Armstrongdamus, why is Dante such a bitch?**

**Armstrongdamus: Dante is such a bitch, because she lost her virginity to Michael Jackson. –A woman stands up in the audience—**

**Woman #2: Armstrongdamus, why is Gluttony so hungry all the time?**

**Armstrongdamus: Because he's Gluttony you dumbass. Now someone ask a reasonable question. –Another woman stands up in the audience—**

**Woman #3: How come Havoc can't get a date?**

**Armstrongdamus: Jean Havoc can't get a date, because he can't afford to pay any of the transsexual prostitutes.**

**Killa Pat: We outta time for Armstrongdamus, but you can send in your own questions in your reviews. Now on with the real chapter 7!**

**A/N: I don't give a fuck if Ed's in a state of shock or not, he's going to be in the damn chapter!**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

Once I got back to Central HQ I braced myself for the 'greeting' I was sure to get from Mustang. I decided to just get it over with and opened the door to his office not bothering to knock. Big mistake. The sight before me was that of Riza and Roy making out. I stood there horrified until they finally noticed me and pulled apart.

"Ed, um, what're you doing here?", Mustant said buttoning up his uniform.

"My vacations over you idiot", I said to him flatly.

Behind Mustang Hawkeye struggled to hide the fact that she was blushing wildly and that her shirt was unbuttoned just enough to see her bra.

"Well um, now that you're back I have another assignment for you", Mustang said regaining his composure.

"Really, what?", Ed asked him.

"Get the hell outta my office! And don't you dare tell anyone what you saw!", Mustang yelled at me.

Mustang pushed Ed out of the office and slammed the door shut. _"Somebody's in a bad mood", _I thought to myself.

"Oh great shortys back. Hey Breda, you can expect the excitement level in this place to go up a few notches", Havoc said from his desk.

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING YOU SHORT YOU SMOKING SON OF A BITCH!", I yelled at him.

Havoc just chuckled, "come on Ed. I would've thought that you'd actually matured a little bit. But I guess not", Havoc said putting out his cigarette and lighting another one.

"You seem in a good mood today", Ed muttered.

"It's because for the first time in his life, he actually got a date!", Falman said.

"…", I so shocked at this last statement that I somehow managed to vocalize that phrase.

"Wow I didn't know you could say ...", Falman said, "anyway, he's all excited that he might actually loose his virginity".

"Yeah, well I heard you didn't loose yours till you were 22", Havoc said to Falman whose face reddened.

I couldn't help myself and I grinned at both of them.

"What're you smiling at?", Havoc said, "you probably just masturbate".

"That's what you think", I said to them.

--- --- ---

It had been a day since Ed and Al had left and I missed Ed…a lot. The first morning after he was gone I expected to wake up and be in his arms. Ed had actually kept his promise and sent me a letter. I pulled it out and read it for the umpteenth time.

_Dear Winry,_

_Has I'm writing this I'm sitting on a train. Thanks for the great night last night, though Pinako will probably give you the old 'no sex before marriage talk', but what does she know anyway? _

_Love, Edward_

Ok, so it was short and poorly written but it was still the first letter he had ever written me. I smiled and looked out the window to see Grandma walking towards the house with a letter in her hand! I excitedly ran down stairs to greet her like and excited kid on his birthday.

"I have a letter here for you", Grandma said to me handing me the envelope.

I took it and didn't bother to go up to my room to read it, I just ripped the letter out of the envelope eagerly.

_Dear Winry,_

_I finally have dirt on Mustang! When I walked into his office I caught him making out with Hawkeye! He was so mad that he practically threw me out of his office. Then I found out that Havoc has a date. That man is so pathetic, I don't think he's lost his virginity, and he thinks that I just play with mine…well that's what he thinks._

_Enough about me, how are things going with you? How's the automail business going? _

_Love, Edward_

_P.S. I have to go to Southern and I might stop by._

I smiled has I put the letter down. Edward would be coming by, when didn't matter to me, just the fact that I'd get to see him again made me happier.

**

* * *

Killa Pat: Does anybody think that this chapter was too short? Got a problem with it?**

**Guy: You suck!**

**--Killa Pat pulls out an 8 gauge shotgun and shoots guys nuts off—**

**Killa Pat: Anyway, review it. And if you didn't like chapter seven and thought it was pointless bullshit, then just FUCK YOU! If you like Chappelle's show, then you might've appreciated it!**

**Greed: And don't forget to check out our latest story, War. The newest Sin of Avarice production, so go check that shit out and don't close the window without reviewing!**

**Killa Pat: Oh and I almost forgot, don't forget to ask Armstrongdamus all your questions because he will answer them.**

**Killa Pat**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kila Pat: Welcome back to the Pipsqueak and the Mechanic y'all! This chapter 9 in case y'all motherfuckas can't count. To all you dirty south rap fans and rap fans in general, go pick up Pastor Troy's new album, Stay Tru. This album da shit!**

**Greed: Can we talk about something related to the story?**

**Killa Pat: Oh yeah, Armstrongdamus is here to answer some questions from you reviewers.**

**NightMiko: Why is Winry such a Tomboy?**

**Armstrongdamus: Winry Rockbell is such a tomboy, because she was born, Walter Rockbell, and had a sexchange at age ten.**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Umm... Armstrongdamus, what's Dante and Envy's "problem" with other ppl? R they crazy or something?**

**Armstrongdamus: Dante and Envy's problem with other people are two separate things. Dante's problem with other people, stems from the fact that her mother was a whore, and her father was a gay prostitute who molested her, known to most has Michael Jackson.**

**Envy's problem with other people, stems from the fact that he is a crazy motherfucker…and he's a transvestite.**

**Killa Pat: There you have it people. Winry's really some gay motherfucker named Walter, Dante was screwed by Michael Jackson, and Envy's just fucked up. **

**And by the way, check out my other FMA stories.**

**A Roy and Riza Story – Complete 110 Reviews**

**Scar and Lust Together Forever – in Progress (one chapter left) 47 Reviews**

**War – In Progress 3 Reviews (come on people, check this fic out!)**

**Read my shit or die motherfuckers! –cocks shotgun—**

**Now on with the story!**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

The train slowed has it pulled into the station at Rizembol. I picked up my suitcase and stood up, Al did the same. We got off the train and walked down the road that led to Walters, oops, I mean Winrys house. _"Walter Rockbell, that was great",_ I thought to myself then stopped in my tracks. _"Wait, if she had a sex change, then that means that I fucked a guy!", _I thought to myself horrified.

"But I'm gay so it's all good", I said aloud and continued walking.

"B-brother", Al said shocked, "are you really gay?".

"I never said I was gay what are you talking about Al?", I asked him turning around.

"Yes you did, just now", Al said.

My jaw dropped when I realized what I had just said and I ran the rest of the way to Winrys house. I stopped when I came to her front door and quickly composed myself. I knocked on the door and Winry answered it.

"Ed!", she said happily embracing me.

"Wa-Winry, it's good to see you", I said pecking her on the lips.

"Did you just call me Walter?", she asked me.

"Who?", I asked her.

"Nevermind", Winry replied. "So how's it going?", she asked me.

"Fine", I said to her, "how have things been for you?".

"Everythings going great now that you're here", Winry said wrapping her arms around my neck.

I put my hands on her waist and kissed her. Winry returned the kiss and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. When we pulled apart I kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you", I said to her.

She smiled and a tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"When do you have to leave again?", she asked me.

"Tomorrow", I said to her.

Her face fell and I put two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up to face me.

"But not until tomorrow afternoon", I said to her.

--- --- ---

I smiled when he said those words. _"That means he's all mine until then",_ I thought to myself has I hugged him. He hugged me back and that was how Al found us.

"Hi Al", I said to him.

"Hello Winry", he said to me, "how are things going with the automail business?".

"Pretty good", I replied.

At that time Grandma called us in for lunch. We went inside and sat down at the table. Grandma didn't seem to care anymore if Ed and I sat next to each other. For lunch we had grilled cheese sandwiches. After lunch we decided to go down by the river and go swimming. We walked down to the river hand in hand.

Once we were at the river I took off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my bra and panties. Ed took off his clothes except for his boxers and I turned around to walk into the water. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms around me and the next thing I new I was under water.

"Edward Elric how dare you!", I yelled at him when I resurfaced.

Ed laughed and splashed me lightly has he got into the water with me. I swam over to him and before he could do anything about it dunked him.

"Now where even", I said to him smiling when he came up.

"You're going to pay for that", he said lunging at me.

For the next half an hour we played in the water. That is, until I hit Ed a little too hard and he started crying. Of course he denied the whole thing but we got out anyway. Ed laid down on the beach and I laid down next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled my closer to him.

"Ed", I said to him, "do you wanna…", my voice trailed off has I put my hand on his leg.

"Only if you want to", he whispered into my ear nibbling on it and causing me to moan.

I nodded my head and he kissed me. I parted my lips slightly and I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I moaned. I felt his hands slide up my legs and go into my panties. I moaned has his fingers massaged my clit. I wanted to do the same to him.

I pulled down his boxers revealing his cock. I took it in my hand and started to pump him. Ed seemed a little surprise and I continued to pleasure him.

"Lie on your back", I said to him.

He did has he was told, and it made it easier for me to jack him off. I took his cock into my mouth and started to suck, making him moan. I licked the length of his shaft and took him into my mouth once again, only to have him come inside my mouth. Surprised I swallowed his seed in one big gulp.

"Your turn", Ed said to me.

Ed rolled over so that he was on top and started to remove my bra. He kissed me passionately and his kisses trailed down my neck to my collar bone. He gently pinched one of my nipples and I moaned loudly. He kissed both my nipples and trailed his kisses down to my bellybutton. Ed then pulled my panties, which were by now soaking wet, off me.

Ed kissed my clit and I moaned softly. I felt something wet enter me and realized that it was Ed's tongue.

"Ed'', I moaned.

Ed wriggled his tongue around inside me and I put my hand on his head, telling him to continue. I arched my back in pleasure and it wasn't long before I came.

"Ready?", he asked me.

I nodded my head. I felt Ed's cock push into me and I moaned. Once Ed was fully inside me he didn't hesitate to start his thrusts. I tilted my neck back giving Ed access to my neck. Has Ed's thrusts got faster my moans got louder, and so did the pleasure.

"Winry, I'm going to—"

Ed didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Because at that moment he came inside me.

--- --- ---

We got dressed and headed back to the house hand in hand. It was late and we had missed dinner. Everyone was asleep so we walked silently into Winrys bedroom.

"Stay with me tonight", Winry said to me, "please".

"I will", I said to her kissing her forehead.

Winry undressed and got her nightgown on. I stripped down to my boxers and crawled into bed with her. I wrapped my arms around Winrys waist.

"Good night Winry", I said to her.

"Night Ed", she said back, "I love you".

"I love you to".

That was the last thing I said, before I drifted off to sleep…

**

* * *

Killa Pat: Another chapter done. Now press the fucking submit review button before I blow NightMiko's balls off with my .45. **

**Greed: And don't forget to check out 'our' story, War. Right now it's three chappies long and it's got three reviews. So we need all of you to go check out that story and read and review every single chapter. **

**Killa Pat: Also, check out Scar and Lust: Together Forever. I want at least fifty reviews on it by the time I finish it. Peace out.**

**Killa Pat**


	10. Chapter 10

**Killa Pat: Everythings fucked up, it's all just fucked up. Iraqs all screwed up. Irans getting' nukes and is gonna blow itself off the face of the fucking earth. Michael Jacksons lost his fuckin' mind. And most of all, George Bush has fucked up. I mean, the motherfuckers gone and fucked Iraq up more than it already was. He's spyin' on everybody and shit, and he's keeping a fucking sniper has his vice president. If you readin' this and you a bush fan, may God have mercy on your soul.**

**Greed: Done ranting?**

**Killa Pat: Yeah**

**Greed: Good, I just couldn't stand you dissin' Bush like that**

**--Anger marks appear all over Killa Pats head—**

**Killa Pat: You're a Bush supporter.**

**Greed: Noooo**

**Killa Pat: Then what's that shirt you wearin' saying I'ma Bush fan?**

**Greed: …**

**Killa Pat: Goddamn it! Fuck you Greed!**

**--Killa Pat pulls out an Uzi and unloads on Greed who ducks for cover behind his chair—**

**Greed: Ok, so I voted for him in both of his elections! Happy now?**

**Killa Pat: Nope.**

**--Killa Pat pulls out a grenade and throws it at Greed whom forgets he's the ultimate shield—**

**Greed: MY LEGS! MY FUCKING LEGS!**

**Killa Pat: That's what you get for being a Bush fan. Now, is anybody else in this room a Bush fan?**

**--Nobody says yes—**

**Killa Pat: Good, then we can continue with _my_ story.**

**Greed: You Bastard! You goddamn bastard!**

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

When I woke up I felt something warm lying next to me. Winry, asleep in my arms. I gently took the hair out of her beautiful face. I caressed her face and she smiled and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning beautiful", I said to her.

"Hey", she said back to me.

"Have a nice sleep?", I asked her.

"Yeah", she replied.

For a few minutes we just laid there in bed together and I held her in my arms. She was so light, and her skin was so soft. I could smell breakfast cooking downstairs and I decided we should get out of bed.

"Winry", I said nudging her lightly, "time to get up".

"But I want to stay here with you", she said.

"So do I, but we need to get up", I said getting out of bed.

Winry reluctantly followed and got out some clothes. I watched has she changed her clothes and she turned around when she realized that I was watching her.

"What?", I said to her, "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before".

"Nothing", Winry said, "I'm just not used to having people watching me while I dress".

We got dressed and walked downstairs hand in hand. Pinako had fixed pancakes for breakfast and upon seeing them, my stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry are we?", Pinako asked me has she set the table.

"You betcha", I said has I sat down and began piling food onto my plate.

"Save some for _me_", Winry said slapping my hand has I reached for another pancake.

"Ouch", I said rubbing my hand.

"You got what you deserved", Pinako said.

--- --- ---

After breakfast Ed and I went outside. We walked to the cemetery where Ed's mother was buried.

"Do you miss her?", I asked him.

He subconsciously clenched his right hand. I took this has a yes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's ok", he said to me, "yes, I do miss her".

"I kinda know how you feel", I said to him, "I mean, both my parents are dead".

"Well at least your dad didn't run out on you", Ed snapped suddenly.

Ed quickly composed himself after his outburst.

"Sorry about that", he said quickly, "it's just—"

I put a finger to his lips and cut him off.

"Shhs", I said to him, "don't talk about that now, you'll ruin the moment", I said has I brought my lips closer to his and kissed him.

The kiss lasted for only a few seconds but still made me feel good. It made me feel good to know that I could get rid of his worries with just a simple kiss. When we pulled apart I embraced him.

"I love you so much", I said to him, "I wish you didn't have to leave".

"So do I", he said back to me, "but I have to go".

"Promise me you'll write Ed", I said to him.

He grinned and said, "don't I always?".

I smiled and kissed him. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. It was then that the sound of a train whistle could be heard, and we reluctantly pulled apart.

"I guess this is goodbye", I said to him.

"No", Ed said, "not goodbye. I'll see you later".

"You'd better get going", I said to him, "you'll miss your train".

**

* * *

Killa Pat: Ok, this may seem a little short to you but I have one thing to say about that: FUCK YOU! Now that I have that out of my system, we can get on to more serious matters.**

**Greed: Yeah, like the fact that you blew off my fucking legs.**

**Killa Pat: Why are you so pissed? You're a fucking homunculus! Not to mention the 'ultimate shield'.**

**Greed: Because my so called 'friend' threw a fucking grenade at me!**

**Killa Pat: Now, would I throw a grenade at anybody, let alone my own friend.**

**--Everybody just stares at Killa Pat like he's an idiot—**

**Killa Pat: Ok, maybe I would, but still.**

**Greed: You know what, I'm leaving. Fuck this crap.**

**--Greed walks out of the room leaving Pat alone--**

**Killa Pat: And another thing, FUCK YOU WRITERS BLOCK! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Killa Pat: Yo yo wassup, this yo boy Killa Pat. Has we speak, I'm on my way to Chicago, Illinois with my man Greed.**

**Greed: This yo boy Greed representin' the Devils Nest, we got a really special chapter planned for you. **

**Killa Pat: That's right. This week, we takin' you to the city of Chicago. Home of the Chicago Cubs and the Sears tower and a whole bunch of other shit that I forgot to say.**

**Greed: Also, we'll have a special guest with us. Some of you may know him has the President of the United States, others may think of him has that son of a bitch who's single handedly fucked up our great nation.**

**Killa Pat: You guessed it, George W. Bush!**

**--everybody boos and throws rotten tomatoes onto the stage. Somewhere in the audience, someone cheers. Everybody else points guns at him and shoots him—**

**Killa Pat: All this and more at the end of this chapter!**

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

It was a normal day at the office in Central. Mustang wasn't doing his work, Hawkeye had a gun to his head, and everybody else was slacking off, has usual. I yawned and stretched my arms.

"Hey Ed, Havoc got a new girl. We're betting on how long it'll last", Breda said to me.

"What's the pool?", I asked.

"Right now it's up to $60, but it'll cost you twenty to get in".

I shrugged, nothing interesting was going on anyway.

"Ok, I'll take that bet. I say the relationship will last less than a day", I said handing him the money.

At that moment Havoc walked into the office. His head hung and there was a sad expression on his face. Falman grinned when he saw this.

"Hey Havoc, why the long face?", he asked trying not to laugh.

"Shut up Falman", Havoc said plopping into a chair.

"So, what happened this time?", Fuery said.

Havoc didn't answer at first, but then said.

"Let's just say that you should never compliment a women other than your date on the size of her breasts", Havoc mumbled.

Everybody broke out into laughter after hearing this, except for Havoc of course.

"At this rate Havoc will never lose his virginity", Breda joked.

"At least he won't be the only virgin. Ed here's still got his", Falman said patting me on the shoulder.

I grinned and said, "that's what you think".

The room went silent and everyone stared at me. _"Ok Ed, why did you just tell your coworkers that piece of information?", _I thought to myself. I hadn't even meant to say that it had just slipped. Luckily for me, Breda started laughing and then suddenly stopped.

"You're serious aren't you?"

I nodded my head.

"You know what this means? Havocs the only one here who hasn't lost his virginity!".

Unfortunately for Havoc, Mustang and Hawkeye had heard the entire exchange. Havoc's face paled when he saw Mustang, who had his trademark grin plastered on his face. Hawkeye looked has if she was having a hard time holding herself together.

"Well that was…entertaining. I didn't think there were any girls small enough for you Ed", Roy said to me.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU SMUG FACED BASTARD!", I yelled at him.

"Maybe you should cut off your other leg. That way you can get height extensions for your automail", Mustang said.

That did it. I jumped up and lunged at Mustang. Mustang took a step back and I knocked him to the floor.

"Twenty bucks says Ed kicks Mustangs ass!", Falman yelled.

"I'm in!", Breda replied.

--- --- ---

"Ed, for a short guy, you punch hard", Mustang said has he pressed the ice pack to his forehead.

"If I could lift my arm, I'd deck you", I replied.

"This oughta teach you not to fight", Hawkeye said walking into the room with some bandages.

"We were just having fun", I said sarcastically.

Hawkeye whipped out her pistol and fired and a bullet whizzed past my ear, barely missing it.

"Next time, I won't miss".

"I'll remember that when I wanna beat up on your boyfriend", I muttered loud enough for her to hear has Hawkeye left the room.

Riza's cheeks turned bright red and I grinned.

"The secret is out. Roy and Riza are officially a couple!", I said loudly.

--- --- ---

I threw up for what seemed like the hundredth time this week. Ever since Ed had left this had been happening. I hadn't told Grandma yet but I'm sure she had an idea of what was wrong. I did to, I just didn't want to believe it.

"Winry", Grandma said from behind me.

I whirled around and quickly flushed the toilet. But it was too late.

"I thought so", Grandma said with a sigh. "How long has this been going on?"

"About a month", I replied.

"You know you're going to have to tell him right?"

"I know. But I want to say it to him in person", I said back to her standing up.

Grandma nodded her head in understanding and left the bathroom. I sighed and sat down on the toilet. I put my head in my hands and cried. I wanted Ed to be here with me, to hold me.

I unconsciously rubbed my stomach. _"Just think", _I thought to myself, _"I have a baby growing inside of me. Ed's baby"._

I left the bathroom and walked into my bedroom. I got out my suitcase and started to pack. I had to see Ed, I couldn't wait for him to come home any longer, I needed to see him.

I put on a pair of jeans, a white tanktop and a jacket and picked up my suitcase. I walked down the stairs and stopped to say goodbye to Grandma. I found her in the kitchen, doing the dishes.

"You're leaving aren't you?", she said not turning around.

"Yes", I replied, "I'm going to Central".

She turned around and I could see that she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Grandma", I said to her, "I didn't want this to happen but—"

"I know. I was young once too you know", she said to me.

I hugged her goodbye and left for the train station.

**

* * *

Killa Pat: See, this is why teenagers should not be allowed to have sex. They fuck like rabbits and then BAM! The bitch is pregnant, just like that.**

**Greed: That's good and all, but, you're not a very good example of the whole no teen sex thing yourself Pat.**

**Killa Pat: …Anyway, and now here is our not so special guest, President George Bush!**

**--Greed presses a button and the sound of people applausing can be heard and the ol' bastard himself walks in and sits down—**

**Killa Pat: Now, Mr. President, what is your opinion on the war in Iraq?**

**George Bush: …I like ponies!**

**Killa Pat: Interesting view on the situation. Um, do you think that there is a good chance of apprehending Osama Bin Laden?**

**George Bush: He should make a sex tape. Oh, boy, I'd love to beat off to Bin Laden. Hey, I think I'll do that right now!**

**--Bush unzips pants and pulls out a three inch cock and starts jacking off—**

**Greed: Good God he's acutally doing it!**

**Killa Pat: I am not seeing this, I am NOT seeing this!**

**Greed: Try asking him another question**

**Killa Pat: What do you have to say about the accusations that you are a racist?**

**George Bush: I hate niggers and jews!**

**Killa Pat: You bastard! I am a nigger!**

**Greed: We paid the United States government $4,800 to interview this guy?**

**Killa Pat: We want our money back!**

**George Bush: You can't have that money! I need that money so that I can go to Hollywood and become a porn star.**

**--Bush rips off his clothes revealing a red bikini—**

**George Bush: Who wants some of this!**

**--Greed and Killa Pat look at each other very, VERY, confused—**

**Greed: Hey look, there's his wallet!**

**--Greed picks up Bushes wallet and looks through it—**

**Greed: God damn it! He's only got thousand dollar bills. Killa you got any hundreds?**

**Killa Pat: I'ma black man I ain't got any money!**

**Greed: Good point, let's just take it all.**

**--Greed and Killa Pat take the wallet and run out of the house and catch the first bus back to Amestris—**

**Killa Pat: I'm glad we ditched him.**

**Greed: Me to. George Bush is fucking crazy.**

**--Suddenly something bumps against the back of the bus. Greed and Killa Pat turn around to see Bush driving an ice cream truck at high speeds—**

**George Bush: I WANT MY MONEY BACK!**

**Killa Pat: Oh crap, here he comes!**

**Greed: Hey driver, step on it!**

**--The bus driver floors it. Meanwhile, at a bar in Amestris, Roy, Dante, the Homunculi, and Ed are all drinking…--**

**Roy: Hey Dante, how's it going?**

**Dante: Not fun when everyone thinks you're a bitch.**

**Pride: Yeah, life sucks ass doesn't it?  
**

**Wrath: So does your mom! Oh, yeah! You just got burned!**

**--Suddenly a bus and an ice cream truck collide outside the bar and a loud explosion can be heard. Everyone runs outside—**

**Greed: Run for your life before he sees you!**

**Envy: Before who sees us?**

**--George Bush emerges from the wreck beating his chest like a mad gorilla—**

**George Bush: Greetings aliens, I come in peace!**

**Ed: Dude, why the fuck is Bush wearing a bikini?**

**Greed: Ed that guys crazy!**

**Killa Pat: Yeah. He's completely out of his mind.**

**--Bush goes over to Sloth—**

**George Bush: Bow down and kiss my ass bitch!**

**--Bush farts all over Sloth blowing some shit with it. Bush then sees Greed and Killa Pat—**

**George Bush: You took my wallet!**

**Killa Pat: Oh yeah? Well you're fucking up my country!**

**George Bush: So that's how it is huh? I'll never talk! You can torture me all you want but I'll never tell you anything!**

**--Bush goes over to Dante and get's down on all fours—**

**George Bush: Go ahead, shove whatever you want up there but I'll never succumb to your torture!**

**Lust: Oh my God the people of America voted for this?**

**George Bush: You want some of this bitch?**

**--Bush sticks his hand up his ass and come out with what Lust hopes is a big glob of melted chocolate and rubs it all over her face—**

**Everyone: Eeeew!**

**--Suddenly a helicopter lands and secret service guys jump out and shoot Bush with a bunch of tranquilizer darts and put him in a straight jacket before putting him into an armored van and driving away—**

**Killa Pat: Ok, that is the last time we will ever have a white republican on our show.**

**Greed: Good idea. At least nobody was hurt or anything.**

**Lust: I have shit all over my face!**

**Greed: Just as I said, nobody was hurt.**

**Killa Pat: Except Mr. Bushes reputation.**

**Greed: Well until next time people, see you later! And don't forget to check out Killa Pats other stories!**

**Killa Pat: And review them! And remember, never interview a white republican!**

**Killa Pat**


	12. Chapter 12

**Killa Pat: Ok, before I go off on my little rant, I'd like to explain why I haven't been updating. First off, my summer has been fucking busy. I got all these camps and shit I signed up for. And secondly, my Dad, in an attempt to fix my computer, accidentally deleted all of my saved documents and more importantly, my music!**

**Greed: What the hell are you talking about? Your stories are more important than a few rap albums.**

**Killa Pat: A few? I have over $500 worth of music man, a few doesn't add up to that.**

**Greed: Bullshit, those crappy albums ain't worth shit.**

**Killa Pat: I could say the same about you're Backstreet Boys albums. Has a matter of fact, I will. Your crappy albums ain't worth shit!**

**Greed: Backstreet Boys are the shit man!**

**Killa Pat: Them white boys are a buncha dumbass crackers who can't sing worth shit. Hell, Gluttony could do better than them.**

**Greed: Yeah, well it takes no fucking skill to rap. All you do is talk really fast to some shitty beat.**

**Camera Man: Uh guys, you know we're on the air right?**

**--Greed and Killa Pat both stop arguing and look at the camera wide eye—**

**Greed: Um, in that case—**

**--Killa Pat pulls out his .45 and shoots the camera man for no apparent reason—**

**Greed: What the fuck you do that for!**

**Killa Pat: Well, if I didn't shoot him, I would've shot you.**

**Greed: Oh. In that case...Drinks for everybody!**

**--All of the FMA characters come out onto the stage all carrying twelve packs of hennessy. The hit single by DMX "Get it on the Floor" starts playing and everybody starts getting crunk! In other words, high and drunk at the same time—**

**Killa Pat: We gon' party for now and we'll see you at the end of the chapter!**

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

I was still sore from my little fight with Mustang after I got to my dorm room. I threw my jacket onto the coach and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. _"After this I think I'll right a letter to Winry", _I thought to myself has I removed my clothes and stepped into my shower.

The warm water felt great after a hard day of work. After getting out of the shower I got dressed and walked over to my desk. I got out a pen and a peace of paper and started to write.

_Dear Winry,_

_How are things back home? I assume the old bag you call Grandma is still kicking. How's the automail business going?_

I was interrupted by a knock at my door.

"I'm coming", I said getting up out of my chair and walking to the door.

I opened the door to find the person I least expected on a social call: Riza Hawkeye, was standing in my doorway. This was the first time I'd seen her out of her uniform. She was wearing blue jeans, a brown t-shirt, and her hair was down.

"Riza, um, what're you doing here?", I asked her.

"Can I come in?", she asked.

"Sure", I said stepping aside.

Riza walked into my dorm and sat down on the couch. For the first time I had seen Riza without her guard up. She looked nervous, and her eyes didn't meet my gaze.

"What's wrong?", I asked her.

"Promise you won't tell anybody if I tell you?", she asked me.

I nodded my head, "I promise".

She hesitated before saying, "Roy proposed to me".

There was a long, uncomfortable silence between us.

"Did you say yes?", I asked her.

"No, um, I actually haven't answered him yet", she replied.

"Well don't keep the man hanging. He may be an arrogant womanizing bastard but he still deserves an answer", I said to her.

"I want to say yes but", she stopped before finishing her sentence.

"You're afraid the higher ups will discharge the both of you?", I finished for her.

She nodded her head, "yes".

"Why did you come to me for advice?", I asked her.

She raised an eyebrow, "do you actually think that I'd go to Havoc, or Falman or one of those slugs for relationship advice?"

"Good point", I replied.

"So what do you think I should do?", she asked me after another silence.

"I think, that you should say yes", I answered.

"But what about the rules?", she asked.

"Forget those", I answered, "if you really loved Roy, you'd marry him no matter what the circumstances".

Riza stood up, and gave me one of her rare smiles, and hugged me. I was surprised at her action and returned her embrace.

"Thanks for the advice Ed. I'll remember to invite you to the wedding", she said has she opened the door to leave.

"You're welcome", I said has she shut the door.

--- --- ---

When I got to Central it was around 11 P.M. I got off the train carrying my suitcase and walked around the station, wondering where to go to find Ed. _"It's late", _I thought to myself, _"I should probably go to a hotel somewhere"._

I started to walk out of the station and it wasn't until after I was outside that I realized I had no money. I sighed and walked around the city aimlessly.

After what seemed like hours of walking I stopped and sat down on the sidewalk with my head in my hands and started sobbing.

"Hey you, are you lost?", a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see a woman standing in front of a house.

"Are you lost?", she asked again.

"Yeah", I said standing up.

"Well come on in", the woman said.

I got up and followed her into her house. A child walked up to the woman with a book in her arms.

"Mommy read me a bedtime story", she said.

"I will in a few minutes. Just let me get our guest settled firs", she said.

The little girl ran back up the stairs excitedly and her mother smiled. I saw a family picture and looked at it. In it was the little girl I had just seen and her mother, and a man in a military uniform.

"My husband", the woman said.

"What happened to him?", I asked though I already knew the answer.

"He passed away", the woman said with a tear in her eye. "My name's Gracia, by the way, and the little girl is my daughter, Elycia"

"My name's Winry, Winry Rockbell", I said to her.

The woman's eyes widened.

"Oh I know who you are! Ed told me all about you", the woman said excitedly.

"You know Ed?", I asked her.

"Yeah, he worked with my husband. So why are you here and not with Ed?", she asked me.

"I don't know where he lives, and my train got here late", I answered.

"Well you can stay here tonight and tomorrow I'll take you to Ed", she told me.

She led me upstairs to an empty room and opened the door. I thanked her and got into my nightgown, and went to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up the first thing I did was go into the bathroom and throw up. After that I got dressed and went downstairs.

"You're awake", Gracia said when she saw me, "for breakfast we have eggs and pancakes".

"Thanks, I'll take both", I told her.

She picked up a plate and put some food on it and handed it to me. I took the plate and sat down at the table. The food tasted almost as good as Grandmas, but it was still good. After breakfast Gracia got Elysia ready to go to school.

"I just need to drop Elysia off at school then I can take you to Ed", Gracia told me.

"Ok, that's fine with me", I told her.

--- --- ---

When I got to work I found that I was the only one there, or so I thought. Has I walked past Mustangs office I heard voices.

"Roy...harder...faster", could be heard coming from the office.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face and couldn't resist what I was about to do. I kicked the door wide open and ran down the hall before they could figure out it was me.

When I was a safe distance away I started laughing to myself. After I had calmed down I walked back to Mustangs office just in time to see him pulling his jacket back on.

"Hey Mustang", I said grinning.

He whirled around at the sound of my voice and he had a very annoyed look on his face.

"That was a dirty trick Elric", he said to me in a low voice.

"Not as dirty as what you've been doing to Hawkeye", I said back to him.

His eyes narrowed and he took a step towards me, "that is none of your business".

"ok, but I expect to be invited to the wedding", I said walking away leaving Roy speechless.

"I can't believe you said that to him", Riza said to me.

"I figure I'll have a little fun with him", I replied.

Riza gave me one of her rare smiles and handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this?", I asked her.

"This is your last report and its just full of spelling and grammar errors. I'd like you to fix it", she told me.

"Wait a minute. You read my reports before Mustang does?", I asked surprised.

"Yes. Oh, and by the way Breda called in sick so you'll have to do his work until he gets back", Riza answered handing me a stack of paperwork.

"What the hell are you giving me all this for?", I almost yelled at her.

"And after you're done with today's paperwork tomorrow we're giving Havoc the day off so you can do his work has well".

"Why the hell are you giving me all this crap damn it!", I yelled at her.

"That's what you get for talking bad about my fiancé", she said smiling at me before walking away.

--- --- ---

An hour or so later I was still working on Breda's work. _"I'm going to kill that dog fearing son of a bitch when he gets back", _I thought to myself angrily. After a while I got bored and decided to go get a cup of coffee.

"Gracia good to see you again, how's Elysia?", I heard Roy saying.

"I'm doing fine, and so is my daughter".

"_Gracia's paying another visit. I should go talk to her",_ I thought to myself has I got my coffee.

I took a sip of coffee and walked towards Mustang's office.

"Who's your friend?", I heard him ask.

I opened the door to Roy's office and almost dropped my cup. Winry was standing next to Gracia.

"Winry", I asked her, "what're you doing here?".

"Ed, can I talk to you in private?", she said to me.

**

* * *

Killa Pat: There you go, that was chapter twelve. I'ma be gone for a week but I'll be back on Saturday the 29th and don't expect any updates until after then. So before I leave I'ma let you know some shit.**

**First off, the story War has been discontinued unless I get more reviews for it. Secondly, feel free anytime to look me up on myspace. Just search for Token Black within 5 miles of area code 46158 be on the lookout for a new Gundam Wing story, not yet titled and I don't know when it'll be out but its coming. So if you like Gundam Wing check for updates.**

**Fate, my new Scar Lust story. I won't be updating that until sometime after I get back from camp. **

**Back to myspace. If any of you have a myspace profile feel free to add me. Again, search for Token Black. Just send me a friend request or something. Peace out.**

**Killa Pat**


	13. Chapter 13

**Killa Pat: Guess whose back!**

**Greed: Devils Nest Click, we back in this bitch.**

**Killa Pat: I bet y'all thought we fell of or some shit like that. Well fuck that, we back.**

**Greed: In case y'all haven't been counting, this is chapter thirteen, of the hit story, The Pipsqueak and the Mechanic.**

**Killa Pat: Expect updates from my other hit stories like Fate, within a week. I still don't know what I'ma do with War though. **

**Greed: So if you like War, and don't wanna see it deleted, read it and review it, and tell your friends about it so that they can read it and review it.**

**Killa Pat: Also I know a lot of you people who read this shit run C2's. I want you to add my stories to your C2's.**

**Greed: Some of you smart ones have already added Fate, now add the rest. A Roy and Riza Story, Gundam Wing: _Evolution_, The Pipsqueak and the Mechanic, and War.**

**Killa Pat: Also, don't know when it's coming out, but a new Roy/Riza story, The Pyro and the Sharpshooter. Like I said, don't know when its coming out but it is. So be on the lookout for that.**

**Greed: Also, we gonna be promoting a pair that desperately needs it, Scar/Lust. Expect a whole buncha Scar/Lust fics, not those cheesy one shots that everybody's writing.**

**Killa Pat: Yeah, so be sure to be on the lookout for more Sin of Avarice Productions.**

**Greed: Yeah but we ain't here to talk your heads off, we here to entertain.**

**Killa Pat: So sit back, light up a blunt, and read our stories!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Winry", I asked her, "what're you doing here?".

"Ed, can I talk to you in private?", she said to me.

"Uh, sure", I said to her, "just follow me".

I led Winry out of Mustangs office and into a hallway. I was wondering why she would come all the way out to Central.

"What did you want to talk about?", I asked her.

She hesitated before she answered, "Ed", she began, "I'm...", her voice trailed off.

"You're what? Are you sick or something?", I asked her.

"No I'm fine", she said. She took a deep breath and then let it all out. "Ed, I'm pregnant".

It was like time stopped in that moment. I felt my jaw hanging and I kept opening and closing it. Finally I said something after what seemed like hours.

"When...when did you find out?", I asked her.

"A few days ago", she said, "please don't be angry at me".

"How could I ever be angry at you?", I said to her putting my hands on her hips, "except when you abuse me with your wrench".

She chuckled and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I have to get back to work now, and do you have a place to stay?", I asked her.

"No, you don't have to get back to work, you have the rest of the week off. And I'm sure you're girlfriend can stay at your place Fullmetal", a voice said from behind me.

I whirled around to see Mustang with his signature grin plastered across his face.

"YOU EVESDROPPING SON OF A BITCH!", I yelled at him.

"I wouldn't quite say evesdropping", he replied, "I just happened to be hear while you were having a private talk", Mustang said. "And if I seem to remember you interrupted one of my 'private moments' as well".

Has much as I hated to admit it he was right...again. I put my arm around Winry and turned to leave.

"Come on Winry, I have the rest of the week off lets not waste it here", I said to her.

"I like that idea", Winry said smiling up at me, "lets go".

--- --- ---

Ed took me to a cafe near HQ where we had lunch. It was odd, neither of us spoke much to each other. _"Probably because he just found out that I'm pregnant",_ I thought to myself.

After lunch Ed showed me the city. There was a tension between us and I didn't like it.

"Ed I don't like this", I said to him.

"Like what?", he asked me.

"Ed we haven't spoken a word to each other since I told you I was pregnant", I said to him, "I know you want to say something to me so just say it".

Ed, knowing how stubborn I could be sighed. He knew I'd keep persisting until he told me.

"Winry, I don't think we're ready to be parents yet", he said to me, "I don't know think we're mature enough to raise a child on our own".

"So you want me to get rid of it?", I said to him, "how can you think that about your own flesh and blood?".

"I never said I didn't want it", Ed said defensively, "I just don't think we're ready to be parents".

By now some people were starting to stare in our direction, but I didn't care. My temper was rising.

"So you don't want it?", I said angrily.

"Winry", Ed said lowering his voice, "maybe we shouldn't have this conversation here".

"Maybe you should apologize", I said to him.

"For what?", he asked.

"You know damn well what I mean", I said to him.

"Winry, what are we going to do with a baby?", he asked me.

"What any good parent would do, raise it", I replied.

By now there was a crowd around us, and rather than risk humiliation, I decided to leave.

"Come on", I said, "let's talk about this at home".

--- --- ---

Once we were back at Ed's apartment, I wanted to take a bath.

"The bathrooms back there", Ed said to me.

"Thanks", I replied.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I turned the water on and started to undress. _"Damn it Ed, why can't you just be reasonable for once",_ I thought to myself has I got into the tub.

The tubs warm water felt good after our argument today. I hated it when we fought, especially over stupid things. I rubbed my belly and smiled to myself. _"He should be happy, not angry at me",_ I thought to myself.

At that moment the bathroom door opened and Ed stepped into the bathroom. He was naked, and before I could do anything he was in the bathtub with me.

"Ed, what are you doing in here?", I asked him.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, and its not like you didn't enjoy it", he replied.

I chuckled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"So am I off the hook?", he asked me.

"No, you're still in trouble", I replied.

"So how do I get out of trouble?", he said planting kisses along my neck.

"Well for starters you could apologize", I said trying to resist the urge to moan.

"Ok. I'm sorry for not to keep the baby", he said his kisses going down to my color bone and I felt his hand in between my legs and I let a moan escape.

"You have to mean it", I said has he massaged my clit.

"I do mean it", he said slipping a finger into me.

I moaned loudly in surprise and his kisses had gone down to my breasts. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and started to suck while he fingered me. I found myself completely helpless suddenly. It had been so long since we'd been together that I was desperate for him.

I kissed him with a passion that had been pent up since the last time I had seen him. He kissed me back with the same passion and I moaned into his mouth. Without warning Ed suddenly rolled over so that I was on top.

I hung my breasts in his face and he sucked my nipples nibbling ever so lightly and making me moan. After awhile he stopped sucking my nipples and kissed me.

I broke the kiss and Ed put his hands on my hips. I felt him push inside me and I moaned. I had never been on top before. I made love to Ed for the first time in a long time and it felt great.

When we were done I was lying on top of Ed in the bathtub.

"Winry", Ed whispered, "you know I want to keep the baby but—"

"Shhs", I said to him, "don't ruin the moment".

I snuggled closer to Ed. Even though we had a disagreement today, I knew that everything was going to be fine. Just fine.**  
**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Killa Pat: That was chapter thirteen of The Pipsqueak and the Mechanic. First off, I'm sorry about the long ass break in updates. Schools started and shit and I've been busy.**

**Anyway, awhile back I did a piece called Armstrongdamus. I've decided to bring it back.**

**Guy #1: Armstrongdamus, why are the French people such bitches?**

**Armstrongdamus: The French people are such bitches, because they are descended from the mother of all bitches, Dante.**

**Woman #1: Armstrondamus, why is Barry the Chopper so fucking crazy?**

**Armstrongdamus: Barry the Chopper, is so fucking crazy, because as a child, he was molested, tortured and raped, by Super Saiyan Goku, and Mickey Mouse.**

**Woman #2: Armstrongdamus, why do everybody's favorite characters in Fullmetal Alchemist die?**

**Armstrongdamus: All the favorite characters die, because the creators wish to piss everybody off.**

**Man #2: Armstrongdamus, is it true that Ash Ketchum was molested by Envy as a child?**

**Armstrongdamus: Not only was he molested by Envy, but by Barney the Dinosaur, Scooby Doo, Pinako, the guy off of the Subway commercials, and me.**

**Killa Pat: ...Wow. Armstrong you sick son of a bitch get the fuck outta here before I shoot yo ass!**

**Armstrong: But you paid me to do this and---**

**Killa Pad: Die bitch!**

**--Killa Pat pulls out a .45 and unloads on Armstrong leaving him dead in a pool of blood—**

**Killa Pat: Next time on Pipsqueak and the Mechanic, we'll have guest, and infamous murderer, Jason Voorhees!**

**Killa Pat**


End file.
